


Head lolling when they can no longer hold it up- Hunk (Voltron) and Lance (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018, Gen, Hunk Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Square 7 for my birthday whump bingo challenge!vanquisherofsnails from tumblr asked: "Head lolling as they no longer have the strength to hold it up" and Hunk maybe?





	Head lolling when they can no longer hold it up- Hunk (Voltron) and Lance (Voltron)

Hunk was a shield.

What he’d come to understand over the years, even before the whole Voltron thing, was that a shield didn’t always need to be hard. A shield didn’t always need to be especially tough, or brave, or even physically strong (though Lance insisted that Hunk was all of these and more).

From Hunk’s point of view, what a shield needed to be most was stubborn, which he was, in spades (Lance completely agreed with him on this point).

The thing about shields, though, is that they tend to get hit. Lance had opinions about that, too.

“ _ Damnit _ , Hunk!”

Hunk’s back hit the wall of the corridor he and Lance had been fighting in and slid down, his legs splaying out in front of him. The sounds of fighting had stopped except for what he could hear over the comms in his helmet, and he was really glad, because he didn’t think he could lift his bayard anymore. He let it revert back down into its compact form, and just sat for a moment, trying to gather the energy to get back up.

Lance crashed down onto his knees next to Hunk a second later, his own bayard set down within easy reach as Lance tried to figure out where the blood on Hunk’s armor was coming from.

“What the  _ hell _ , man? Why would you do that?” Lance found the blackened hole that had been blasted along the side of Hunk’s armor, punching through and scoring along his ribs. He couldn’t tell through the waves of pain if it had gone further in or only scraped along the side, but the left side of his body  _ really  _ hurt. Hunk couldn’t help the whine of pain when Lance tried putting pressure on it. “Shit, buddy, I’m sorry, but I need to get the bleeding to slow before we try to move. How’re you doing, Hunkalicious?”

“Not super great.” Hunk grimaced as Lance grabbed some pressure bandages from a storage compartment on his armor and pressed them against Hunk’s side. “ _ Quiznack _ , do you have to press so damned hard?”

“If you want your blood to stay on the  _ inside _ , then yes.”

Hunk let his head rest back against the wall; he was getting dizzy, and holding his head up was getting difficult. There was a light smack to his cheek, and his eyes popped back open; he wasn’t sure when he’d closed them.

“What?”

“You gotta stay with me, Hunklepuff. No sleep til Brooklyn, you know that.”

Hunk smiled, but it felt strained, and it slid off his face too quickly to be convincing. “I’m trying, I’m just- I’m really tired.”

“I know, buddy, I know, just a little longer, the others are on their way, and they’ll help us get out of here. You just need to hold on a bit longer, ok?”

Hunk hummed an answer; words were also getting hard. Just staying awake was exhausting, and he let his head loll over to the side when he couldn’t hold it up anymore. Ugh, getting shot was awful.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but they kept sliding shut, and even Lance’s increasingly concerned pleading wasn’t helping. He was trying so hard to hold on to consciousness, but it was a losing battle. He just needed to wait, wait for-

“Hunk! Lance, how is he, what happened?”

Shiro, that was Shiro, thank quiznack.

As Lance explained that Hunk had jumped in front of a shot aimed for him, Hunk let himself pass out.


End file.
